When training for many forms of sport, the jumping force of the leg muscles plays a decisive role. Accordingly there is a need to be able to measure primarily the jumping-off force in single and multiple jumps, and secondarily the landing or rebound force and the flight time between both measuring points.
Contact mats measuring the flight time by inbuilt surface contacts are state of the art, but they allow only certain conclusions about the jump-off force without yielding the exact values. The advantage of these mats lies in their low price and simple laying and transportation. Their chief disadvantage is that the jump-off force, its behaviour versus time at the conversion into the jump, and the cushioning of the landing, remain unknown. This essential features of training results are not discernable. Thus, application of jumping mats is restricted.
These disadvantages are to be overcome by the jumping force measuring platform according to the invention. This platform is also portable, and may be placed on any hard surface. The jumping force is determined statically by three fixed supporting units, enabling exact measuring of the forces acting on it because force measuring sensors are integrated in the supporting units. Thus for the first time there is a measuring platform enabling the forces involved in jumping to be measured in absolute values. Above all, in multiple jumps for example, the complete force curve from landing to rebound can be measured and analyzed in one jump phase.
For the training sportsman, a triangular platform is not very efficacious in itself. Within the scope of the invention, however, it can be extended into a rectangle with a further supporting unit, which may be fitted likewise with a force measuring sensor. It is also possible to extend the triangular form into an approximate or true circle or polygon with articulating elements, without altering the results obtained with the triangular configuration.
Baseplate and articulating elements can be assembled or collapsed, giving a package of reduced geometric dimensions in the collapsed state. At the place of use for force measuring, the package is opened and assembled appropriately, providing an enlarged measuring surface which is also easily perceptible to the jumper, enabling him to work on the centroid of the surface.
Baseplates and articulating elements in triangular configuration are advantageously joined to each other so that the swivel axis is as close as possible to the line joining two neighbouring force measuring sensors. These should be disposed so that they are immediately close to a swivel axis. In the immediate proximity of a swivel axis, only two force sensors are needed.
By using triangular assemblies and placing the supporting units in the corners of the triangles or their immediate vicinity, a stable plate support unlikely to tilt is obtained.
It is advantageous to join articulating elements having preferably only one supporting unit with a baseplate, so that their supporting unit is not close to the baseplate.
The invention thus provides a metrologically simple and exact arrangement with at least doubled jumping surface, without any accident risk and easily transportable. The invention also enables the principal parameters to be combined in one construction form:
Exact measuring of jump data, especially the force curve upon landing and rebounding in multiple jumps. PA1 Easy visual perception of the platform by the trainee, without accident risk. PA1 Simple transportation and setting-up. PA1 Low-cost and dependable platform design. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.